Time domain reflectometry and frequency domain network analysis are traditional techniques used to measure reflection characteristics of a device under test (DUT). There is a need to adapt these techniques to measure reflection characteristics of a DUT when access to the DUT is through a dispersive element. This need is met by a reflection measurement method and apparatus constructed according to the embodiments of the present invention.